Shura où l'éveil d'un homme
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Shura nous le savons est un homme rigide, seul compte son dévouement et son devoir envers la déesse Athéna. Il ne se permet aucune folie, et encore moins de se laisser aller aux émotions... Pourtant il est excédé par l'attitude méprisante de l'un de ses compagnons... Il veut mettre les choses à plat. Et si toute cette histoire cachait en vérité d'autres sentiments ?
1. Contemplation et doutes

**Chapitre 1**

**Contemplation et doutes**

L'entrainement des chevaliers d'Ors était intense ce matin là, dans l'arène principale du Sanctuaire. Les douze étaient présents, se défiant tour à tour dans une démonstration en publique. Quelques fois pendant l'année, ils offraient aux nouveaux élèves et apprentis chevaliers, le spectacle de leurs combats, de leurs attaques spéciales, de leurs ripostes. C'était tout autant pour imposer leurs grandeurs qu'une leçon de combat faces aux yeux émerveillés des cadets. Ils étaient concentrés sur les prestations de leurs aînés, impressionnés par leurs prestances, leurs forces, leurs dextérités… Tous avaient un Or préféré et les paris allaient bon train sur le gagnant de ce tournoi.

La démonstration se termina sur les coups de 13h sans gagnant évident, ce n'était pas le but. Et les chevaliers regagnèrent chacun leurs quartiers. Shura toujours avec sa rigidité et son sérieux se dirigeait vers son temple quand Death Mask l'apostropha pour lui demander s'il voulait déjeuner avec Aphrodite et lui. Il accepta de bon cœur, essayant de se tenir à sa promesse de ne plus être cet homme froid et distant et de se rapprocher de ses pairs. Les trois comparses se retrouvèrent donc dans la maison du cancer pour un déjeuner typiquement italien. Et les discussions se tournèrent rapidement sur les potins du moment, vu que notre cher Aphrodite était un grand fan de commérages en tout genre.

-« Dites, vous avez remarqué que notre petite vierge effarouchée semblait ne plus vraiment l'être ces derniers temps ? ». Lança le poisson.

-« Ah oui et comment tu as pu voir un changement de comportement chez Shaka toi ? Il est toujours pareil ». Ricana Angelo.

-« Tu n'as pas remarqué comme il se colle à Saga dès qu'il le voit ? ». Pouffa le premier. « Il est tout chose quand il le voit, et ils passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble à se promener je ne sais où, et à faire je ne sais quoi ? Peut être que Shaka lui fait découvrir le plaisir Tantrique ? Huuum »

-« Arrêtes de t'exciter tout seul Aphro ». Reprit l'italien.

-« Oh ! Et vous avez vu que Kanon tourne autour du petit scorpion aussi ? Il s'est lassé de son dragon des Enfer vous croyez ? ». Soudain, son regard se posa sur son ami du capricorne, il poursuivit en gloussant « Et toi Shura ? Tu es intéressé par quelqu'un ici ? ».

-« Moi ? Euh…. Non. A vrai dire je n'y ai jamais pensé, mon seul but est de rendre la justice d'Athéna. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des futilités comme ça ! ».

-« Ooooh…. Allez ! Dis-moi pas que personne ne t'as jamais émoustillé hein ? Pas même notre petit sagittaire… Hein ? ». Renchérit le poisson affamé de scoop.

D'un air agacé Shura rétorqua que non, se cloisonna dans son mutisme rigide.

-« Bon ben t'es pas drôle ma biquette. Faudra te décoincer un de ses quatre ! » Cingla le cancer, toujours taquin comme à son habitude.

-« Oh oui ! Si tu veux moi je peux me proposer de t'initier aux plaisirs de la chair… ».

Sur ces fins mots le déjeuné se termina et laissa une réflexion à Shura. Il rentra chez lui, dans son « palais de justice » et il repensa aux paroles de ses amis… En effet il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se tourner vers quelqu'un pour épancher sa solitude. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce sentiment qui est l'amour… Bien le désir, c'était un homme tout de même. Et de surcroit un bel hidalgo… Le désir, pour les rares femmes qui ont croisé son chemin. Mais jamais rien d'officiel, jamais une passion dévorante pour une autre personne. Et les hommes… Il n'avait jamais pensé à ses congénères de cette manière. Pour lui ce n'étaient que des compagnons d'armes, ou son chef, ou ses adversaires encore. Mais jamais des éventuels amants !

C'est vrai qu'ici, ses collègues s'étaient laissés aller à des aventures plus ou moins sulfureuses, ou a des véritables histoires d'amour. Mais lui ? Pourquoi n'éprouvait-il pas le besoin primaire de se lier à un autre, ou une autre ? Peut être était-il supérieur aux autres, n'éprouvant aucune pulsion bestiale, se satisfaisant d'une vie saine, remplie de devoir et de combats… Oui c'était surement ça, se dit-il, il était juste un homme de guerre et c'est tout. Sur ces réflexions, il alla se coucher pas si détendu que ça finalement.

* * *

Au petit matin, le chevalier du capricorne se leva encore la tête pleine de pensées confuses. Il se questionna toujours sur ses émotions. Ou plutôt absence d'émotions. En faisant couler son café, il pensa à Aiolos son ami de toujours… C'était bien le seul homme pour qui il eut une profonde admiration. Ils étaient les chevaliers complémentaires, l'un le bouclier, l'autre l'épée. Sa jeunesse passée au Sanctuaire avec lui, ses entrainements intensifs, les épreuves qu'ils ont subis ensemble. Leurs fous rires, leurs bêtises d'adolescents. Puis l'arrivé des nouveaux pensionnaires, comme c'étaient les plus âgés ils prirent soin des plus jeunes. Le petit Shaka, tout perdu dans sa toge en arrivant au Sanctuaire. Les yeux mélancoliques pour son si jeune âge. Le petit Aphrodite, qui déjà charmait tout le monde de son regard de chien battu. Le petit Camus, qu'il a fallu apprivoiser pour qu'un son daigne sortir de sa bouche glacée… Que de souvenirs… Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'éprouva de sentiments autres pour lui… Il le respectait, et l'aimait comme un frère… Puis cette nuit… Cette nuit où le Grand Pope (Saga) lui avait menti en prétendant que son frère était un traitre et qu'il avait tenté de tué la princesse réincarnée. Cet affrontement, au fond de lui lui avait déchiré le cœur. Mais il ne fallait pas montrer ses émotions. Il fallait rester digne, la tête froide, et supprimer ce renégat ! Il avait tué son meilleur ami ! Depuis ce tragique épisode, il s'était enfoncé dans une solitude, ne voulant plus se lier à quiconque de peur de souffrir encore.

Mais voila, où cette vie le conduisait à présent ? Il voyait autour de lui, ses compagnons se créer une vie à deux, combler leurs désirs d'amour, de tendresse… La tendresse, ce mot étranger pour lui. Lui quand il « aimait » une femme c'était pour la posséder, juste son corps. Viril, fier, indomptable. Impénétrable, énigmatique, mystérieux comme sont les hommes de son pays d'origine. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui en fait ? Etait-il vraiment heureux, reclus dans son temple, dans ses entrainements intensifs ?

Toutes ces questions le taraudaient, mais il ne pouvait s'attarder plus longtemps, justement l'entrainement devait avoir lieux ce matin avec ses compères. Il retrouva Aldebarran et Mû les premiers sur place, en pleine discussion tactique. Quand il voulut prendre part à l'échange il sentit un mouvement de recul de la part du premier gardien. Son cosmos fermé totalement au sien. Pourquoi l'atlante réagissait comme ça ? Il ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect ! Il serra les dents pour ne pas faire d'effluves inutiles.

-« Bon je crois que nous sommes les seuls. Qui veut se mesurer à ma lame tranchante ? »

Il scruta ses interlocuteurs, et Aldebarran toujours partant se proposa. Ils échangèrent quelques passes d'armes au corps à corps, avant d'intensifier le combat, et projeter leurs attaques ultimes. Shura projeta à la grande surprise de tous une attaque qu'il ne pratiquait quasiment jamais à savoir _Excalibur danse violente_.

Ce qui mit en déroute le taureau qui ne pu riposter à temps, et se retrouva projeté au sol sur plusieurs mètres, l'acculant contre la paroi de l'arène. Les autres chevaliers entre temps étaient arrivés et tous applaudissèrent la performance du capricorne. Aldebarran se releva tant bien que mal aidé par son adversaire et se mit à rire d'un rire fort comme il avait l'habitude.

Ensuite ce fut autour de Camus de se mesurer à Deathmask, le combat dura un certain temps. Les adversaires avaient un regain d'énergie et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'intention n'abandonner. Shura revint sur les gradins pour se désaltérer et pour profiter à son tour du spectacle. Son regard s'arrêta machinalement sur Mû. Celui-ci paraissait attentif au combat. Les yeux rivés sur les protagonistes. Shura se demanda pourquoi son collègue était toujours distant auprès de lui. On aurait même pu penser qu'il le méprisait, presque jamais il ne lui adressait la parole. Jamais il ne s'asseyait à côté de lui aux réunions du Grand Pope. Jamais il n'était parti en mission avec lui. Et jamais il ne l'invitait chez lui… Et pendant les soirées organisées au Sanctuaire, ou au restaurant, jamais non plus l'atlante s'approchait de lui. Pourquoi tant de mépris ?

Peut être parce que Shura qui pensait être le plus fervent défenseur de la déesse, c'était fourvoyé avec Hadès pendant la bataille des Enfers… Mais tous le savaient à présent le vrai dessein de cette « trahison ». Mais lui, Mû, toujours droit, toujours à prendre les bonnes décisions, lui le sage, le calme, jamais un emportement. Il devait se sentir supérieur aux ex-renégats.

Mais pourtant… Pourtant il adressait bien la parole à Camus, lui aussi fourvoyé ! Et Saga qu'il ne lâchait pas d'une semelle, à le vénérer comme une Dieu ! Même Angelo avait plus de considération que lui ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ce petit bélier tout mauve ? Shura sentit d'un coup la fièvre monter en lui. Une colère qu'il ne métrisait plus bien. Son regard appuyé sur le bélier se fit plus dur encore. Il aurait voulu le trancher à ce moment là avec sa lame !

Mû quand à lui sentait bien ce regard sévère posé sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, se sentant pétrifié sur place. Ce regard implacable, pourquoi le jugeait-il ? Pourquoi le capricorne semblait détester son confrère ? Mû n'avait jamais eu une parole déplacée envers lui ? Il fixait l'arène pour ne pas risquer de tomber face à face avec l'autre. L'un était tout à sa colère et l'autre à son malaise ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre comment cette situation avait commencée.

* * *

A la fin de l'entrainement, les chevaliers retrouvèrent leurs affaires pour l'après-midi, le soir même Angelo et Aphrodite organisaient une fête dans le quatrième temple. Le cancer voulait une soirée décontractée pendant que le poisson lui, voulait une soirée plus mondaine avec des mets raffinés, du champagne et de l'eau de rose alcoolisée. Tandis qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir s'il fallait placer les bières et les chips ou alors des petits fours et du champ, Shura entra dans la maison pour leur prêter un coup de main. Il trancha en leurs suggérant de proposer aux invités de la tequila de son cru. Cela était bien corsé et on pouvait l'accommoder de jus de fruit. Aphrodite approuva en disant que la prochaine fois il fallait organiser une fête à l'espagnole dans la dixième maison.

Les invités arrivèrent aux alentours de 21h et Aphrodite, sans demander l'avis de son ami, les invita tous la semaine prochaine au temple de Shura pour une fête « caliente » comme il l'avait dit. Le pauvre Shura prit au dépourvu essaya de protester mais en vain. Personne ne l'écoutait et tous étaient déjà enthousiastes à l'idée de goûter la fameuse paella de l'espagnol.

La fête battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot, la musique aussi. Et tous étaient dans une bonne ambiance. D'un côté on avait Angelo, Aiolias, Aiolos, Doko qui faisait un concours ou un jeu du plus gros buveur. Genre avec des paris, des gages. D'un autre côté on avait Aphrodite, Shaka, Saga qui discutaient et rigolaient ensemble. Mû, Shion (tiens pour changer ces deux là ensemble) qui jouaient aux cartes. Kanon qui dansait langoureusement contre le corps de Milos qui lui était tout retourné de se trouver contre le beau dragon des mers. Camus et Aldebarran entrain de s'empiffrer de petits fours au saumon. Et Shura qui étaient dans le groupe du cancer mais qui n'arrêtait pas d'observer le jeune atlante du coin de l'œil. Toujours une autoroute d'incompréhension les séparait.

La fête bien entamée, tous étaient dans un état d'ébriété avancé, Aphrodite en profita pour suggérer de faire un jeu assez coquin avec tout le monde. Evidement cela tournait autour de l'amour, de l'attirance, du sexe. Il décréta qu'ils joueraient à celui de la bouteille. Tous en rond dans le salon, la bouteille au milieu, le poisson malicieux fit tourner celle-ci, et la victime désignée devait réaliser un gage. Le premier tour s'arrêta sur Shaka. D'un sourire espiègle il ordonna à la vierge d'aller donner un baiser sec sur la bouche de… Saga ! Le blond rougit immédiatement sentant un malaise le parcourir, mais tous l'encouragèrent, ils voulaient voir le baiser. Saga quand à lui attendait déjà le baiser avec une délectation non dissimulée. Se passant la langue sensuellement sur ses lèvres, ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise l'intéressé en question.

Il osa enfin bouger pour aller le plus rapidement possible faire son gage, mais Saga appuya bien son baiser pour le faire durer quelques secondes encore. Tous rire et le pauvre Shaka retourna à sa place complètement chamboulé par se rapprochement et par le contact de la bouche du beau grec. Il était à présent écarlate comme une tomate. Tandis que le premier gémeau le dévorait des yeux littéralement. Comme Aphrodite était le maître de cérémonie il refit un tour. Cette fois la bouteille s'arrêta sur le lion d'or. Son gage fut d'aller masser pendant deux minutes les abdos d'aciers de Milo. Celui déboutonna aussitôt sa chemise et avança son torse offert. Camus quand à lui se renfrogna, menton baissé, bras croisés. Aiolias admit qu'en effet le scorpion était bien foutu. Troisième tour, se fut le poisson lui-même le désigné. Avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres il se donna lui-même un gage des plus plaisants. Il devait aller embrasser d'un french kiss le beau français justement !

Milo crut s'étouffer de rage, Camus quand à lui resta bouche bée devant cette audace. Avançant tel un félin guettant sa proie, Aphrodite chaloupa jusqu'à la bouche du français et se jeta sur lui pour le forcer à lui donner un vrai baiser ! Deathmask fulminait, marmonnait des jurons en italien. Milo aussi serra les poings pour ne pas trucider sur place l'espèce de poisson pané ! D'un coup l'italien au sang bouillonnant attrapa par les cheveux son amant et le ramena à sa place sans ménagement. Ce qui fit pousser un cri boudeur à celui-ci mais jeta un clin d'œil au verseau, en disant bien fort que son baiser était des plus plaisant. Du coup, Milo fit la tête à son bel éphèbe de jade pendant un moment.

Quatrième tour, et ce fut au tour de Shura. Aphrodite lui ordonna d'aller lécher le cou frêle de Mû. Ce que tous approuvèrent. Mû se tendit, se ferma comme une huitre, et l'espagnol quand à lui resta choqué. Comment son ami pouvait lui demander ça, mais après tout c'était son gage et tout le monde s'y prêtait. Alors, pour ne pas perdre la face, et dissimuler sa gêne, il prit une mine conquérante et partit à l'assaut du petit mouton. Qui lui essayait de ne pas trembler devant le regard ténébreux de l'hidalgo. Doucement, il écarta ses mèches lavandes, les passèrent de l'autre côté de son épaule. Et toujours doucement, s'approcha du cou nu. Passa sa langue de haut en bas, éveillant des frissons à son compagnon d'infortune. Mû se sentit défaillir mais il devait tenir bon aux regards de tous les autres. Alors il prit sur lui et essaya de rester impassible face à cette somptueuse caresse humide.

La soirée continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il était temps pour les Saints de regagner leurs pénates. Mû heureusement n'avait que deux temples à descendre pour retrouver ses appartements, parce que en toute honnêteté il n'aurait pu faire plus. Il était encore tout chamboulé de la caresse du capricorne. Se remémorant son aura puissante, dominatrice, son regard de conquistador noir, profond. Sa chaleur masculine émanant de son être. Ses mains, douces mais fermes lui écartant ses mèches de cheveux… Et cette langue… cette délicieuse langue qu'il aurait voulu sur sa bouche… Sentant un tumulte d'émotions l'envahir, Mû tout gêné dans son grand lit vide, se sourit à lui-même. Tout rougissant à ses pensées osées qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir.

Se couchant dans ses draps trop froids pour lui seul, il avait la nostalgie de ne plus revivre cette chaleur, cette sensation avec son bel hidalgo… En soupirant, Mû s'endormit un peu triste.

* * *

Dans son temple, sous la douche réparatrice, Shura repensa aussi à cette approche quelque peu forcée mais bien nommée avec le bélier. Si Aphrodite n'avait pas eu cette idée il n'aurait jamais pu toucher même le bel adonis lavande… Le contact de sa peau, si douce, si fragile. Son odeur raffinée, ses cheveux si doux comme des fleurs de lilas… Le frisson qu'il avait perçu sous sa langue, était-ce un frisson de plaisir ou de dégoût ? Il aurait voulu continuer la découverte de ce corps magnifique, et partir à la conquête de sa bouche si sensuelle… «_ Mais ? Shura ? Pourquoi tu penses à ce genre de choses d'un coup ?_ ». S'insurgea-t-il. Est-ce que Aphrodite déteindrait sur lui ?

Après ces subites pensées, il alla se coucher lui aussi chamboulé par ce rapprochement…

La semaine se passa sans encombre, dans le train train quotidien des drames des chevaliers.

Camus s'était quelque peu réconcilié avec son amant, bien qu'il eut des soupçons sur le désir qui naissait entre lui et l'ex marina… Mais il ne voulait pas y croire encore, et savait que son compagnon aimait séduire et plaire, comme le poisson d'ailleurs. Shaka continuait d'être tout penaud quand il était en présence du beau Saga, ne sachant jamais quoi lui dire. Le petit jeu de l'intriguant avait réussi à planter les graines… Les graines du désir, qui allaient fleurir en des roses de dépravation…

Samedi soir arriva à grand pas, c'était au tour de l'impétueux capricorne d'organiser sa fête aider de ses acolytes de toujours. Aphrodite avec son air joueur questionna son ami sur son intérêt ou pas pour le petit mouton… Il sentait ces choses là, la passion naissante, les attirances non dites… Et voulait que son ami trouve aussi le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un qui saurait le rendre heureux. En effet, la rudesse de son caractère devait cacher une immense passion débordante, tumultueuse. Et le petit veinard qui allait en profiter allait surement passer des mois de jouissance extrême…

-« Aller, petit biquet ! Ne me dis pas que tu serais le seul homme de cette Terre à n'avoir besoin de personne ! ». S'offusqua le bleuté. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas une faiblesse que de montrer ses sentiments, ou même d'en ressentir… Au contraire, personne ne peut rester seul toute sa vie »

-« Mais je ne suis attiré par personne je te dis ! Dans quelle langue il faudra que je te le dise ? En espagnol, en chinois ? ». Rétorqua l'autre.

-« Oui… Par personne hein ? Pas à moi Shura ! Je sais tout des choses de l'amour et j'ai bien vu comment vous vous tourner autour l'air de rien, toi et Mû ».

-« Mû ? ». Shura rit d'un rire sarcastique pour masquer sa peine. « Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, on peut pas se sentir lui et moi ! »

La discussion s'interrompit pour finir les préparatifs, l'espagnol avait fait ça plus que bien. Il avait préparé en plat une alléchante paella, avec des fruits de mers, des saucisses et tout ce qui fallait… Il avait préparé divers amuses bouches, des tapas de toutes sortes. Il avait sorti de sa cave personnel les meilleures bouteilles de téquila et d'alcool de prunes de son pays d'origine. Et en dessert il avait préparé une crème catalane. Ca sentait extrêmement bon dans la dixième maison, comme un petit goût d'Espagne en Grèce !

Il avait invité tout le monde, même Mû, il espérait en secret que celui-ci vienne. Quand à ce dernier il s'était demandé jusqu'au bout s'il devait aller à cette soirée. De toute évidence, s'il était invité c'était pour ne pas être le seul exclus du Sanctuaire. Il savait bien que son invitation était forcée. Mais pour ne pas vexer le cabri belliqueux il s'était décider à venir accompagné de Shion son éternel soutient.

D'ailleurs le Pope, s'inquiétait pour son ancien élève. Il portait Mû dans son cœur comme un fils et il n'aimait pas le voir mélancolique. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui n'inaccompli… Il voyait ses chevaliers construire ou défaire des histoires d'amour, tous sauf sa petite brebis… Lui plus que les autres avait besoin d'attention et d'amour. Il était tellement sensible malgré son air réfléchit et posé. Et il se doutait que son élève n'avait encore pas connu les douceurs et les joies de l'amour… Il était profondément triste pour lui. Surtout que quand lui-même allait partir pour le monde d'en bas un jour ou l'autre, qui allait s'occuper de son protégé ? Qui allait le rassurer ? Qui allait le guider dans la vie ?

Sur ses réflexions, tous s'installèrent autour de la grande table pour commencer le repas. Evidement encore une fois, le petit bélier évita de se mettre à côté de l'hôte de la maison. Ce qui fit tiquer celui-ci, encore une fois cela prouvait qu'il y avait de l'animosité sans raison apparente. Mais l'attitude de froideur de Mû commençait sérieusement à agacer Shura. Pour lui cela devenait comme une insulte, et il fallait mettre tout ça au clair ! Bordel, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des efforts pour être moins sauvage, et l'autre là le snobait !

Enfin bref, il fallait être agréable et drôle pour tous les autres. Tous complimentèrent le capricorne pour son excellente cuisine et sa soirée agréable.

Une fois le repas terminé, Shura sortit son alcool de prune pour terminer comme il fallait la soirée. Encore une fois tous allumés, l'ambiance partait un peu dans tous les sens. Les mains baladeuses commençaient à se faire sentir de partout. Saga commençait à allumer le beau verseau, il voulait tâter ses petites fesses toutes froides disait-il avec un œil assez lubrique pour le coup. Milo ne vit même pas la scène, et quand à son amoureux il se laissait peloter allègrement sans rien dire par le gémeau. Ca le changeait un peu, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. En tout cas la téquila lui allait bien, elle avait réussi à briser le mur de glace !

Aphrodite se frottait indécemment sur le lion indomptable, pour le coup il n'avait jamais eu de rapprochement avec lui… Et il aimait bien les gros matous… Shion et Doko eux s'éclipsèrent pour finir la nuit chez eux, laissant les jeunes à leurs jeux. Angelo quand à lui vexé du comportement de son étalon, décida de lui donner une bonne leçon en essayant un rapprochement avec Mû justement. Shura sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines ! Il ne voulait pas que son ami cancer s'amuse avec le bel atlante pour lui briser le cœur. Car tous connaissaient son caractère fleur bleue. Mais Mû ne sembla pas répondre aux appels du crabe.

Personne ne sut pourquoi la soirée partait dans un pugilat de séduction, mais personne ne semblait s'en plaindre. Sûrement l'alcool trop fort de l'espagnol ne réussissait pas à ses compères…

Saga changea de cible, et tenta un rapprochement explicite avec la vierge, l'entrainant tout contre lui pour un slow langoureux, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Il en profitait le bougre pour enfouir son visage dans la chevelure dorée, pour humer le parfum délicat de lotus de sa peau, pour descendre ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme. Pour presser celles-ci sur les fesses fermes de la vierge, ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre tellement c'était gênant pour lui. Kanon aussi, prit dans ses filets un scorpion farouche, étant assis tous deux sur le canapé. Le dragon des mers s'amusait à entortiller les mèches bleues nuits de son prétendant. Le saoulant de paroles pour le faire succomber. Caressant au passage ses cuisses musclées, remontant sur ses hanches, passant sous son T-shirt pour saisir ses pectoraux tendus.

Shura, grisé par l'ambiance survoltée et par la téquila ingurgitée, décida de sauver Mû des pinces du crabe et d'en profiter pour tenter une expérience… Peut être qu'Aphro avait raison après tout… Peut être qu'il était attiré par le beau bélier sauvage, mais qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer… Il faut dire que ses semaines passées, il commençait à le voir autrement. Se surprenant lui-même à le dévorer des yeux, à s'attarder sur son physique fin mais sculpté à la fois. Ses cheveux que trop rarement lâchés, d'un parme mystique l'envoutait littéralement… Ses grands cheveux souples qui venaient mourir jusqu'à sa cambrure… Qu'ils devaient être doux, il avait une envie furieuse de passer sa main dans cette chevelure abondante. Ses grands yeux émeraudes en amandes, tels des joyaux de son ancien monde, Jamir. Qui brillaient de modestie. Et cette attitude, humble, paisible mais terriblement dangereuse si on le provoquait. Rebel, belliqueux. Tout le monde aimait Mû ! Tout le monde voulait être son ami le plus fidèle, et profiter de ses précieux conseils. Peut être aussi, que beaucoup voulait l'avoir pour amant, domptant ainsi le vertueux bélier d'or…

Shura s'approcha tel un prédateur et se débarrassa d'Angelo avec quelques répliques bien cinglantes pour qu'il n'embête plus l'objet de sa convoitise. Il demanda si tout allait bien à ce dernier, qui répondit brièvement d'un ton neutre. Shura engagea la conversation essayant un rapprochement qui n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner non plus. Il voulu passer à une approche tactile, en effleurant le bras svelte. Mais dans un mouvement de recul il vit le visage fermé de son vis-à-vis. Toutes ces attentions qui lui coûtait, n'atteignait pas l'autre ! Il était fait en marbre ou quoi par tous les saints ?

Après ce fiasco où la fierté de Shura avait été malmenée, la soirée se termina tant bien que mal. Laissant un Milo fleureter honteusement avec un Kanon au bord de l'implosion. Tous deux haletant, se retenant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre et de se déshabiller en publique.

Shura passa ses nerfs quand tout le monde fut parti en rangeant, nettoyant de fond en comble son temple. Astiquant, récurant, faisant la vaisselle, débarrassant les cadavres des bouteilles vides. Il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil, tellement vexé du mépris qu'avait l'atlante pour lui. En plus pourquoi lui ? Il était le plus juste de tous les chevaliers ! Droit ! Il maugréât dans sa barbe jusqu'au petit matin et alla se coucher.

* * *

Les jours suivants retrouvèrent leurs quotidiens, il ne parlait toujours pas à Mû, et s'enterra même dans son temple ou sa cour pour s'entrainer seul à affuter son corps d'albâtre pour devenir la lame suprême.

De son côté, le bélier se morfondait dans son temple, se disant qu'il était le dernier des imbéciles. Un vrai coincé des fesses ! Pour une fois, pour une fois que Shura venait enfin lui parler, lui il avait tout gâché ! Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, ne voulant pas passer pour un crétin, ne voulant pas laisser trahir son émoi face à cet homme plein de charisme. C'était fini maintenant. Jamais plus il ne voudrait lui adresser la parole. Mû savait parfaitement que sa timidité pouvait passer pour de l'indifférence ou de la fierté. Mais il n'était pas du tout comme ça, au contraire ! Il aurait voulu répondre à ses discussions, passer ses bras autour de son cou, de ses hanches puissantes, se serrer contre lui en dansant langoureusement. Pouvoir caresser sa chevelure rebelle d'ébène. Plonger dans ses yeux d'un noir absolu, noir comme la nuit, et pouvoir s'y perdre. Et que son soupirant vienne le sauver ! Il aurait voulu toucher cette peau mâte, terriblement tentatrice, ce charme méditerranéen, tellement masculin, tellement macho ! Shura pourrait le protéger de tous les maux du monde dans ses bras…

Lui aussi se terrait dans son temple comme une taupe dans son terrier, n'osant pas affronter les autres, mais surtout LUI… Mais c'était sans compter sur le vouloir de Shion qui l'avait convoqué pour un entretien personnel. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de traverser la maison du capricorne pour encore moins se rendre au palais du Pope… Il voulait rester tranquille chez lui, à se lamenter sur sa bêtise… Mais une convocation ne pouvait être remise à plus tard, alors il se résigna à gravir toutes les marches du Sanctuaire. Tous le saluèrent quand il passa dans les diverses temples. Quand il arriva au dixième il eut un moment de flottement. Il n'osait pas mettre le pied à l'intérieur. Mais il le fit à contre cœur tout de même. Il sonda le cosmos de son habitant et le sentit… Flûte il aurait préféré qu'il soit absent !

Il s'annonça d'une voix froide pour garder une contenance :

-« C'est moi Shura, je ne fais que passer je suis convoqué chez le Grand Pope »

Et sortit le plus rapidement possible. Décidément, ce bélier ne voulait pas passer une seule minute avec lui, pensa le maître des lieux. Il lui faisait toujours cet affront d'être condescendant avec lui. Pas un bonjour, pas une excuse de venir. Pas un « comment ça va ? ». Nan, il était inflexible et presque sans émotions lui aussi… Il sentait l'amertume monter de plus en plus et cette fois s'en était trop !

Il en avait plus que marre d'être exclus alors qu'il faisait des efforts pour s'intégrer ! Il en avait plus que marre de ce comportement de snobinard à la noix ! Il voulait des explications et au moins que le bélier lui dise en face oui je te déteste et pourquoi ! Il décida de choper l'autre quand il repasserait pour regagner sa maison. Alors il attendit patiemment toute la soirée. L'entretien dura bien au moins trois bonnes heures et Mû pu repartir. Quand il s'avança de nouveau à l'entrée du temple « maudit » il y sonda le cosmos de son propriétaire. Rien. Pas l'ombre de Shura, ouf ! Dans un soupir de soulagement Mû pu franchir le pas de la porte et traverser ces lieux en toute sécurité. Il marchait confiant, et quand il s'apprêta à attraper la poigné de la porte d'entrée il entendit des pas et une voix sèche :

-« Pas si vite Mû ! ».

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Il était sûr que le capricorne n'était pas là ? Il aurait caché son cosmos pour le coincer ? Pouh nan il ne voulait pas l'affronter… Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, car le voir, voir son regard tranchant lui faisait mal… Son peu de considération pour lui, lui brisait le cœur. Il se sentait comme un petit insecte insignifiant, et il était persuadé que son compagnon d'armes ressentait du mépris pour lui. Oui lui qui ne se jetait pas tête baissé dans la bataille, lui qui préférait réfléchir ou parlementer plutôt que de tuer… Shura devait le prendre pour une mauviette…

Il se tourna pourtant, pour lui faire face. Sans un mot il essaya de soutenir le regard obscur. Le capricorne reprit :

-« Tu traverses mon temple sans avoir la moindre considération pour moi, crois-tu que je vais te laisser le traverser comme un moulin ? Et il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair aussi… ». Sur ces mots, Mû sentit son sang se glacer et frissonna.

-« Je suis désolé mais je pensais que tu n'étais pas là… et que veux-tu mettre au point avec moi ? »

-« Oh mais je vais t'éclairer, ne t'inquiètes pas ». L'atlante essaya de rester digne en croisant les bras comme pour marquer une impatience et de relever le menton pour lui aussi le toiser, comme son interlocuteur le faisait à ce moment.

-« Vas-y je t'écoute ».

-« Tout d'abord un bonjour n'a jamais tué personne que je sache… Et puis Mû je dois t'avouer que je ne supporte plus ton attitude envers moi ! ».Tonna Shura. « Depuis que nous avons ressuscité j'ai essayé de me repentir de mes erreurs passées. De changer mon comportement, d'être plus social… Je fais des efforts pendant que toi tu n'en fais aucun ! J'ai l'impression que tu me juges en permanence, et que tu me toise ! Alors là, maintenant les yeux dans les yeux… Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu me méprises tant ? ».

Mû cru sentir le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Il resta figé de surprise. Alors là, pour le coup il ne comprenait plus rien ! Comment son confrère pouvait penser qu'il le toisait ? Son attitude était-elle aussi froide ? Il ne pouvait plus parler, ni bouger, ni respirer d'ailleurs… Il se contentait de fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit son interlocuteur impatient et colérique.

-« Mais réponds moi à la fin ! ». Gronda l'espagnol.

-« Mais… euh… mais… je… comment… je… ».Il ne pouvait bafouiller autre chose. D'énervement Shura s'avança à grand pas, et en une seconde il était en face du bélier, le prit par les épaules, et plongeât ses yeux furieux dans ceux pleins d'incompréhension de Mû. En le secouant avec force il continua de lui ordonner de parler.

-« Parles si tu es honnête, toi le Sage bélier, celui qui ne se fâche jamais, celui qui est toujours de marbre ».

Mû resta un long moment hébété, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits, déglutit sa salive et tenta de parler :

-« Ecoutes, franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que je te méprises ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais déprécier un de mes frères d'armes ? ».

-« Comment tu expliques ton attitude envers moi alors ? Tu parles pourtant à Camus, Saga et Angelo qui ont été renégats aussi ? Tu ne vois pas comment tu es ? ».

Mû se fâcha à son tour lassé de cette discussion stérile.

-« Mais je te dis que je ne déteste personne et je ne te méprises pas ! Et mon attitude oui c'est la mienne ! Je suis quelqu'un de calme et distant tout le monde le sais ? Alors pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu fais un drame sur toi ? ».

De rage, Shura plaqua violement le bélier contra la porte massive et le secoua de nouveau.

-« Me prend pas pour un imbécile hein ! Tu vas voir ce qui l'en coûte ! Regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi le fond de ta pensée ! Je vois pas pourquoi je ferai des efforts pour être aimable avec quelqu'un qui me toise ! ».

Alors ça c'était la meilleure ! Lui faire des efforts pour être aimable, mais avec qui ? Lui ? C'est ça sa définition d'être aimable ? Il persifla :

-« Ha ha ha ha ! Laisses-moi rire Shura ! Toi ! Aimable ? Tu oses bien dire que tu essayes d'être aimable mais avec qui ? Pas avec moi en tout cas ! ». Et d'un geste sûr il repoussa son hôte de toutes ses forces. Il continua « Je veux bien admettre que mon attitude peut paraître fière mais la tienne dépasse tout ! T'as pas vu comment tu me regardes aux entrainements ou dans les réunions ? Comment tu me dévisages, on dirait que tu déverses toute ta haine sur moi ! Et tu voudrais que je sois tout miel après ? Tu te fous du monde ! ».

_Tu te fous du monde _… Mû pouvait s'emporter comme ça ? Le capricorne reprit :

-« Tu éludes la question, alors tu oses dire que tu me méprises pas malgré ton attitude condescendante envers moi ? ».

-« Nan je te déteste pas, mais c'est toi qui a un problème avec moi ! Arrêtes de me persécuter et toi aussi sois franc ? Pourquoi tu en as après moi ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fais ! ».

L'incompréhension était totale et consumée. La discussion n'avançait pas et les deux restaient sur leurs positions.

-« Tu n'es qu'une pucelle frigide ! ». Cingla d'un coup le capricorne.

Une lueur noire passa dans les yeux de jade. Une lueur comme encore on ne l'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux si calmes. Son visage changea d'expression, ses traits se tirèrent et là pour le coup un air de dédain passa sur celui-ci. Lentement il se dirigea sur le capricorne et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Le regard toujours ulcéré il leva la main et l'en claqua avec une telle force le visage de l'espagnol que celui-ci tomba à terre.

-« Tu n'es qu'un lourdaud de plouc ! Et grossier avec ça ! ». Sur cet emportement inattendu il tourna les talons et détala comme un lapin.

Laissant un Shura totalement désemparé. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, il voulait le faire réagir mais pas comme ça ! Il n'aurait jamais pu croire que Mû soit capable de lui jeter un regard comme celui-là… Maintenant oui il avait tout gagné ! Il le détestait et le honnissait pour le coup. Jamais il ne pourrait revenir en arrière, et jamais plus il ne lui parlerait ni lui pardonnerait…


	2. Révélation et certitudes

**Chapitre 2**

**Révélation et certitudes**

Mû dévala les maisons restantes à toute allure, les larmes aux yeux. Une fois arrivé chez lui il se laissa tomber sur le sol de son hall et laissa ses larmes couler. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu ressentir quoique se soit pour un être aussi vulgaire et grossier ?

Il avait osé l'insulter sur quelque chose de pur pour lui ! Lui qui voulait se donner à son premier amour et pas à n'importe qui… Lui qui pensait que Shura peut être aurait pu être « cet élu »… Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se tromper ainsi ? En fait le capricorne était pire qu'une vipère ! Il c'était pratiquement moqué de lui ! Non jamais il ne pourrait le revoir à présent, jamais il ne voudrait poser les yeux sur lui.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants plus personne ne vit le premier gardien. Il restait planqué dans son temple, n'allait plus aux entrainements ni même à la réunion hebdomadaire de Shion. Il ne voulait même plus recevoir ses plus proches amis et même Kiki son apprenti était délaissé. Cela commençait à inquiéter sérieusement ses amis, mais quand ils s'incrustaient tour à tour dans sa demeure, celui-ci se téléportait ailleurs. Les questions allaient bon train, tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver à Mû ? Même quand il était contrarié il faisait bonne figure. Shura se sentait terriblement coupable, en plus jamais il n'aurait voulu faire de la peine à l'élu de son cœur.

* * *

Il avait été maladroit parce qu'il ne savait pas communiquer de ces choses là avec les autres. Voilà à quoi lui avait servi son attitude revêche et sa manie de ne pas s'intéresser aux émotions comme tout le monde ! Il avait blessé un être pur et il l'avait perdu à jamais… Si seulement il n'avait pas eu ce caractère solitaire ! Il aurait su trouver les mots pour déclarer sa flamme au bel atlante, sans le choquer. Pour l'amener à lui donner son cœur en toute confiance. Il aurait prévu un cadre romantique, une soirée, une promenade en bateau, des fleurs, quelque chose enfin bon !

Nan mais au lieu de cela, il l'avait harponné sans ménagement, en entrainant une dispute et il avait fini par l'insulter. Ah bah tu parles d'une déclaration ! En tout les cas ça ne lui disait pas où était passé le bélier, ni dans quel état il se trouvait… Et c'était de sa faute, c'était à lui donc de le retrouver…

Shura aida aux recherches aux alentours du Sanctuaire, a Athènes, les villes environnantes, puis la région, et enfin la Grèce elle-même. Les petites îles qui se trouvaient à proximité aussi. Il y passa des semaines, et des semaines, mais les recherches étaient infructueuses. Il s'en voulait tellement ! Il avait fait de la peine à son « ami » et tout le monde en pâtissait. Tout le monde fut privé de la présence bienveillante et rassurante du chevalier au bélier.

Shion était préoccupé, terni, anxieux. Où était passé son petit protégé ? Et qu'avait-il bien pu lui arrivé ? Etait-ce grave ? Un problème personnel ? Quoi bon sang ? Tous les jours le maître des chevaliers étendait son cosmos pour localiser l'égaré. Il essayait de sentir sa présence sur cette Terre, en tous les cas il n'avait pas pu se téléporter vers une autre dimension. Il n'avait pas se pouvoir. Mais en vain ! Celui-ci devait bien cacher son cosmos aux yeux de tous pour ne pas qu'on ne le retrouve. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune apprenti seul dans le premier temple, alors le Pope l'avait prit sous son aile dans son propre palais en attendant le retour de son maître.

* * *

Oh, ils avaient tenté d'aller dans son ancien lieu de recueillement, à Jamir, mais ils ne trouvèrent personne. Peut être que le chevalier les voyaient arriver de loin et se cachait, mais cela devenait inquiétant de ne plus avoir de nouvelle ni de trace du bélier… Et l'idée de le laisser revenir de lui-même n'était pas envisageable… Il était tellement têtu qu'il aurait pu s'exiler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

Mais personne ne connaissait la véritable cause de son départ… Et Shura honteux de son comportement et aussi de devoir avouer ses sentiments, n'avait rien divulgué à personne. Au bout de plusieurs mois d'incertitude il avait eu des nouvelles. Il engagea un mercenaire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades et aussi de l'être recherché. Il devait passer inaperçu, alors pour quelques bourses de pièces d'or il avait engagé un chevalier libre qui avait pour mission de traquer, et de débusquer le plus discrètement possible la petite brebis. Des mois de planques l'avaient amené enfin à débusquer le lièvre. Il était bel et bien à Jamir, dans sa tour. Tranquille quoi ! Mais il devait être prudent et se cacher de tous. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre lui-même dans ses montagnes rocheuses, jamais Mû ne l'aurait suivi… Ils ne pouvaient pas se parler, et cela aurait encore fini en pugilat !

Alors il se décida à en parler à Shion en prétextant que le mercenaire lui devait une dette. Ce qu'il ne crut absolument pas d'ailleurs ! Donc le Pope envoya Doko et Aioros pour rapatrier le fuyard. Après moultes périples pour le ramener au Sanctuaire, Mû revint enfin. Mais il était aussi complètement offusqué qu'on le ramène par la peau des fesses comme un gamin qui avait fait une bêtise ! Il n'avait pas voulu dire un mot à son supérieur pour la raison de sa fuite. Se retrancha dans son mutisme. Mais ses amis l'aidaient à se réintégrer à la vie sociale.

* * *

Il se remit à côtoyer ses pairs mais avec ce sentiment de mélancolie qui était ancré dans son cœur. Surtout quand il regardait aux alentour de la dixième maison… Il essayait de toutes ses forces et ses ruses d'éviter le cabri. Plus jamais il ne voulait croiser son regard ! Quel affront il lui avait fait ! Et quelle méchanceté gratuite !

Shura quand à lui avait le cœur déchiqueté par l'attitude de dénis de son espéré, mais il le comprenait. Tout était de sa faute. Oui ce n'était qu'un rustre sans délicatesse, alors c'était bien fait pour lui ! Il ne méritait pas de trouver quelqu'un aussi vertueux.

Ses amis les plus proches, à savoir Aphrodite et Angelo s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour leur ami qui se morfondait et qui arborait une mine cadavérique à faire pâlir Minos lui-même. (Le griffon est sans doute le spectre le plus blanc des Enfers, donc c'est pour dire !). Ils l'entouraient d'affection, de bonnes attentions et l'invitait tous les soirs à venir chez eux pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul. Aphrodite se doutait bien des tourments de son ami. Il n'était pas dupe, tout ceci était bien étrange… Mû qui évitait toujours Shura, Shura qui portait des regards ravageurs à la petite brebis, Shura piqué au vif quand on lui parlait d'amour. La fuite du bélier, l'air mélancolique au possible du capricorne… Et maintenant ce vide glacial, cette énergie qu'ils mettaient les deux pour s'éviter… Nan tout ceci ne pouvait pas être une vulgaire coïncidence…

Il tenta bien de lui en parler mais l'espagnol fier ne voulu jamais rien divulguer… Quelle tête de pioche ! Alors Aphrodite commença d'élaborer un plan pour rapprocher les deux bourriques ! Il avait mis dans la confidence tous les autres saints, évidement. Ce soir là, Aiolos invita Shura en prétextant lui faire découvrir son nouveau jeu de PS3, un jeu de foot. Il devait le tenir éloigné de sa maison. Son frère était là pour s'assurer de la bonne marche du plan.

Entre temps Aphrodite et Angelo avaient tout décoré dans le dixième temple. Nappe blanche, décoration raffinée et mièvre de la table. Chandeliers, bougies, paillettes scintillantes sur la nappe. Vaisselle en porcelaine (qui venait de chez lui). Bouquets de fleurs un peu partout. Des roses rouges, les lys blancs… Des rubans, qui étaient suspendu au plafond, sous la table romantique. Et dans la chambre de Shura le même effet : bougies un peu partout pour inciter à une ambiance intimiste, des centaines de pétales roses et rouges sur le lit, et une bouteille de champagne au frais… Il avait lui-même concocté un menu digne d'un restaurant étoilé.

Pour ce qui est de Mû, Aldebarran et les jumeaux l'avaient convié à un repas sympathique dans leur demeure. Pour son retour. Mais à un moment bien précis, que le terrible cupidon du Sanctuaire avait dicté, Saga devait prétexter passer voir vite fait Milo qui se trouvait dans la onzième maison. Il devait lui emprunter un wok pour pouvoir faire à manger. Kanon trouva une excuse, invoqua qu'il était entrain de préparer les entrées et le dessert, et le taureau qu'il s'était fait mal au genou à l'entrainement, il ne se sentait pas de traverser tout le domaine pour une casserole ! Alors Saga entraina la victime de se piège malgré lui, en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas y aller tout seul.

Il savait bien que Mû ne divulguerait pas ses raisons à ne pas vouloir traverser le temple du capricorne. Sa nature trop pudique étant la cause, il n'oserait pas refuser.

-« Il y a quelque chose qui te gêne à ne pas vouloir traverser les maisons ? Il y a quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas voir ? ». S'ingénia le gémeau… Evidement que son ami n'allait pas lui dire oui.

Quand Saga et Mû traversèrent le temple du lion exprès bien fort, Aiolias et son frère savaient que c'était le moment pour eux de renvoyer le capricorne à son temple.

-« Eh merde ! ».Cracha le lion « J'ai plus de bière ni de chips ! Shura est-ce que ça t'embêterait d'aller chez toi pour chercher de quoi grignoter s'te plait ? ».

-« Pfff, bon vous êtes chiants les frangins ! Faut que je me retape les marches ». Mais il finit tout de même par allez chercher les provisions.

* * *

Avec soulagement, Mû traversa la maison ennemie en toute tranquillité, l'autre n'était pas là. Ils avaient trainé dans la maison du verseau, pour laisser le temps de venir au capricorne. Et quand Saga perçu son cosmos il entraina Mû sur le chemin inverse. Et tous les protagonistes se retrouvèrent dans ce lieu surpeuplé à présent. Mû crut défaillir, un soubresaut de malaise le parcouru. Il était tout penaud et tremblotant, il ne voulait pas se trouver en présence de ce malotru ! Il était mal à l'aise mais aussi terriblement révulsé rien qu'en le voyant. Quand à Shura il était incrédule, ne sachant pas ce que l'autre faisait dans son temple… Ils comprirent les deux que tout ceci était un coup monté ! Ils commençaient à rugir leurs colères à leurs « amis » quand Aphrodite se mit à hurler à tue tête pour se faire entendre :

-« Stooooop ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Mais taisez-vous bon sang d'Athéna ! ». Le cri strident, terriblement aigüe du poisson, vrilla les oreilles de tous les chevaliers. Pour arrêter ce massacre, ils l'écoutèrent « Vous allez remballer votre orgueil à deux sous ! Il n'y a donc que vous deux qui ne vous êtes pas aperçu de l'attirance que vous avez l'un pour l'autre ? ». Il se tourna vers son ami :

« Shura ! Toi quand Mû es dans la même pièce que toi, tu passes ton temps à le reluquer de la tête au pied ! Et toi Mû, quand Shura est là, tu es tout rougissant, tu regardes tes pieds ! Personne ne peut parler et faire le premier pas ! C'est donc à moi, représentant de l'amour, qui doit vous donner un coup de pouce ». Son ton devint mielleux :

« Bon sur ce, nous allons vous laissez, et vous deux tâchez de vous parler enfin ! Enfin de vous dire tout ce que vous avez à vous dire sans vous cacher derrière une condescendance feinte ! ». Il finit par un clin d'œil aux deux « tourtereaux » :

« Et faites honneur à mes bons petits plats et ma décoration merci ! Au lieu de partir chacun de votre côté ! Et faites vous un bon gros bisou tout baveux, que diable une bonne pelle ça fait du bien ! ». Angelo dut le tirer par le bras pour le faire taire tant il n'arrêtait plus sa tirade. Saga et Aiolias s'éclipsèrent à pas de velours, laissant les deux personnages muets et abasourdis.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes sans savoir quoi dire… Ils virent la mise en scène élaborée par le poisson, ils en restèrent gênés.

Shura brisa ce silence par un toussotement :

-« Kof Kof ! Euh… Mû… Je… Je… Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois… Je suis allé trop loin, et je le pensais pas ».

-« Oui c'était méchant ». Répondit timidement le bélier.

-« Oui, je suis désolé vraiment. J'espère que tu me pardonneras… ».

-« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, n'en parlons plus ».

-« Si Mû faut qu'on en parle… Ca me faisait tellement mal, je croyais que tu me détestais alors… J'ai voulu te blesser sur le coup… Mais j'ai tout de suite regretté je ne voulais pas être si dur et si stupide ».

-« Moi aussi j'ai mes tords… Je sais que mon attitude peut être prise pour du snobisme mais en faite…. Je ne suis pas comme ça… En faite je suis plutôt timide… ».

-« Timide !? ».

-« Oui oui… Je suis intimidé par… par… par toi… Je me sens mal à l'aise quand je suis avec toi parce que, tu m'impressionne ». Mû enfouit illico sa tête dans son cou.

-« Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je t'impressionne ? Il n'y pas de quoi ! ».

Un silence gêné s'installa. Puis le petit bélier se jeta à l'eau :

-« Ben… En faite j'avais l'impression que tu me dévisageais parce que tu ne me trouvais pas digne d'intérêt… Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut dire un bout d'entrain… Comme Aphrodite… Lui il est intéressant… ».

-« Mais Mû tu dis n'importe quoi ! Toi aussi tu es intéressant ! Et moi aussi on ne peut pas dire que je sois un bout d'entrain… Et moi je pensais que tu me méprisais parce que tu me trouvais indigne de toi, parce que j'avais tourné du mauvais côté… ».

-« Oh non Shura ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi ! Je te jure ! Je sais bien pourquoi tu as fait ce choix… On l'a tous compris… Au contraire, toi tu oses prendre des décisions, et te jeter dans la bataille… Alors que moi… Moi je préfère rester en retrait… ».

-« Mais justement, tu prends toujours les bonnes décisions toi… Tu te ranges toujours du côté de la justice… C'est toi le premier qui a vu que Saga était un mauvais Pope… Tu n'as pas été aveuglé bêtement comme moi…. ».

-« Mais c'est parce que tu défends la justice d'Athéna et que tu es quelqu'un de droit ! ».

Les deux individus se regardaient d'un nouveau regard… Ce qui avait été pris pour du mépris n'était en faite, qu'incompréhension dirigé par une grande timidité. Shura fixait ce visage d'ange tout rougissant… Ses paroles lui avait réchauffé le cœur… Il le trouvait _honorable_ ! _Droit_, _juste _! Quel bonheur !

Mû n'osait pas lever les yeux sur Shura, ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête : il le trouvait _intéressant_, _réfléchi_, et _sage _! Il tenta cependant une approche visuelle, et vit pour la première fois, les yeux sombres atténués par une nouvelle douceur… La dureté avait disparue… Son regard était bienveillant, se posait sur lui comme une caresse… Et Shura lui, vu de grandes orbes silicates briller de milles étoiles, embuées d'un voile doux. Qu'il était beau à cet instant. Fragile comme un animal apeuré mais en même temps solide comme un rock ! Il était tellement désirable, Shura sentit une onde de chaleur envahir son être. Son cœur palpitait de plus en plus vite, il le sentait vibrer dans sa poitrine, comme s'il s'était réveillé d'un long sommeil… Des papillons lui martelaient l'intérieur du ventre. Il eu une envie terrible là, de s'approcher de cet homme digne ! Ses sens étaient en feu, il n'y tenait plus.

* * *

Shura ne savait pas ce que l'amour était, il ne l'avait jamais éprouvé, mais par contre il connaissait très bien le désir… Ne pouvant plus réfréner cette envie, il s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers son éphèbe. S'arrêta devant lui, lui prit le menton d'un geste leste, le forçant à soutenir son regard brûlant. Il s'approcha encore plus près. Et fit glisser sa main pour prendre la mâchoire en coupe. Le jais plongea dans l'émeraude.

Il l'enserra à la taille et fit valser la dernière barrière qui séparait les deux hommes. Il pouvait à présent entendre le cœur de Mû battre contre le sien, tellement vite aussi… La contemplation dura très longtemps, le désir pouvait ainsi grandir à loisir.

-« Mûuuu… ».

-« Shura… ».

Le chevalier du capricorne pencha son visage sur celui de son aimé, et posa ses lèvres voluptueusement sur celle du bélier. Une douceur inouïe émanait de celles-ci. C'était une incroyable torture… Il prit la bouche de son futur amant dans les siennes, les susurrant, les léchant. Se délectant de ce nouveau plaisir, il ne voulait pas interrompre se rapprochement. Il continua de les caresser avec sa langue, et dans un élan plus soutenu, il força la bouche du bélier pour s'y introduire. Il voulait explorer cette bouche divine en profondeur. Il trouva sa partenaire et entreprit un balai sensuel avec celle-ci.

Mû laissa échapper des petits gémissements et son souffle s'intensifia. Il ne voulait pas lâcher cette exquise intruse, et ne voulait pas que son partenaire s'éloigne même d'un millimètre de lui. Il entoura la nuque de Shura de ses bras, et avec une de ses mains la caressa, ainsi que sa chevelure rebelle. Le toucher était merveilleux. Ce corps si puissant contre le sien, sa peau tellement attirante, sa chaleur insoutenable. Ses cheveux noirs ténébreux, si désirable comme un hidalgo peut l'être… Cet homme avec un grand « H » tout simplement, tellement viril…

A cette étreinte Shura sentit sa tête tourner. Il resserra son étreinte pour plaquer de tout son poids le corps du bélier contre le sien. Comme s'il voulait le coller à lui. Les baisers langoureux n'en finissaient pas… Son corps était un brasier ardent, les frissons de chaleur couraient sous sa peau. Passaient dans ses reins, dans son bas ventre… Ses mains aventureuses descendirent sur les fesses de l'autre. Les pressaient intensément, les palpaient, les pétrissaient.

-« Mû… Gémit-il, Mû… hen, j'en peux plus… ».

Le bélier comprit que lui aussi devait assouvir le désir de son amant. Il passa sa main dans le dos du capricorne. Le caressant frénétiquement, coula le long de sa cuisse, remontant à son entre jambe. Remontant jusqu'à son torse, et glissa encore à son bas ventre. Il n'avait jamais connu les plaisirs charnels, mais à ce moment, le corps de l'atlante était dicté par une force plus puissante. En faite le plaisir trouvait sa place naturellement, sans avoir besoin d'expérience. Il voulait s'unir à cet être si bon, alors ses mains allaient d'elles même parcourir ce nouveau terrain de jeu…

Shura soupirait, haletait : « Tu me rends fou… oui… ah… ». Les caresses de part et d'autres devinrent électriques. Les corps tendus à l'extrême dévorés par les flammes de la passion. Shura ne se lassait pas de passer sa main dans les cheveux lavande, s'enivrant du parfum de sa peau.

Puis il s'arrêta soudain, essoufflé :

-« Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire là maintenant, avec moi ? ».

-« Je n'aurai pas rêvé meilleur cadre pour ma première fois… Je suis prêt, et je veux que ça soit avec toi… ».

Sur ces derniers mots l'espagnol porta en tailleur son bien aimé, qui lui encercla le bassin avec ses jambes. Et ainsi ils allèrent dans le lit du capricorne, parmi les pétales de roses, il étendit son prince où ses cheveux lilas s'éparpillaient. Les corps étaient parcourus de soubresauts tant l'excitation était grandissante. Shura déboutonna le chemisier de son amant, et fit glisser sans plus attendre le pantalon. Il se déshabilla aussitôt pour plaquer sa peau nue contre l'autre.

Mû n'avait pas desserré son étau, et parcourut à loisir à son tour les fesses du bellâtre, et sentait à présent son membre collé à son aine. Ce contact était gênant vu que c'était la première fois, mais grisant aussi… Il pouvait deviner tout le désir de son amour. Shura était entrain de parcourir la nuque de l'autre avec sa bouche, sa langue. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, plus rien n'importait que son bélier d'or… Il commença d'onduler sur le corps de l'autre, et les gémissements devinrent des râles rauques, des cris déchainés. Devant le spectacle d'un Mû totalement abandonné à l'extase, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche frémissante, son corps spasmodique, il alla directement prendre en bouche son membre. Il avala la hampe voluptueusement et entreprit des vas-et-viens tantôt lents, tantôt rapides. S'attarda sur son extrémité rosée, l'encercla de sa bouche, le titillant de sa langue. Jouant ainsi pour attiser toujours plus les sens de son beau prince. Il emprisonnait cette colonne de chair dans un piège divin que lui seul pouvait libérer ou pas.

Mû n'en pouvait plus de glapir, cette sensation était trop forte, trop bonne, il partait au nirvana. Il s'abandonna dans la bouche de son amant qui n'en perdit pas une goutte. Il se lécha les lèvres et vint les poser sur ceux de l'initié. Shura était toujours sous le joug des voluptés, il continuait ses assauts de plus belles.

-« Je vais te prendre… dis moi que tu veux Mû… dis le moi… ».

-« Hum, oui prends moi mon beau conquistador… Je suis prêt… ».

Sur cet appel oh combien irrésistible, Shura donna ses doigts à lécher à son compagnon. Celui-ci les avala, les lécha avec avidité, à présent il ne ressemblait plus au petit effarouché, au petit vertueux… Il était totalement abandonné dans les affres de la luxure ce qui le rendait très excitant.

-« Mumm, tu es terriblement affriolant petit agneau plein de vice ». Lança Shura.

Il dirigea ses doigts à l'entré de l'intimité du bélier. Le caressant d'abord de l'extérieur. Puis enfonçant avec délectation un doigt. Il stoppa. Puis deux, il les fit bouger. Ce qui provoqua des cris de douleurs mais c'était le prix à payer. Il allait et venait dans cette chaude partie du corps et voyait le bassin de son amant se cambrer, cherchant plus de sensation.

Shura retourna sur le ventre son atlante et écarta un peu ses fesses rondes pour en découvrir leurs trésors. Il commença à se caresser avec son sexe entre les dunes ce qui attisa le désir des deux. N'y tenant plus Mû gémit « Prends-moi ! Prends-moi fort ! ».

L'excitation était à son comble, dans un coup de rein Shura s'immisça à l'intérieur de Mû. Les cris de douleurs perçaient mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il commençait ses mouvements de bassins très langoureusement, lentement, pour sentir pleinement la possession de corps. Il voyait son amant prendre le rythme de ses saccades, alors il intensifia encore. Encore, et encore, toujours plus vite, avec plus de férocité. Lui aussi criait toute sa jouissance en même temps que son amant. Mû n'arrêtait pas de lui entonner d'y aller encore plus fort, de le prendre, que c'était bon. Il lui ravageait la tête il ne voyait plus que lui. Son corps allongé sous lui, chaud, ardent, lui offrant sa virginité.

L'atlante sentait la hampe de Shura lui traverser le corps, s'en aller pour revenir de plus belle. Les frissons qui parcouraient son échine n'arrêtaient pas. Il avait l'impression que son âme se dissociait de son enveloppe mortelle. Il ne se contrôlait plus, laissant une part de sa personnalité transparaître : celle de la lubricité. Shura l'avait révélé. Il ne pensait plus qu'à son membre surdimensionné le martelé de part en part. Et c'était divin. Il glapissait sans relâche pour enfin atteindre la jouissance suprême. Peu de temps après, ce fut autour du deuxième de se déverser dans cet être tant convoité.

Le souffle encore court après cette bataille érotique, Shura vint se coucher sur le dos de son adoré, et lui embrassa la nuque. Il voulait l'avoir que pour lui, comme pour le protéger il étendit ses bras sur les siens, tout son corps couvrait celui de son nouvel amour, lui offrant une couverture charnelle.

-« Tu es étonnant petite brebis pervertie… Et si on allait manger maintenant ? ».

L'autre se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, embrassa langoureusement son nouvel amant. Et lui rétorqua :

-« J'ai plutôt faim de toi… Restons-ici. Je préfère les biquettes ». Shura sourit à son tour et recommença une nouvelle étreinte.

Ils restèrent toute la nuit à profiter l'un de l'autre et des plaisirs de l'amour. Ils auraient le temps maintenant de se découvrir entièrement. Une fois les barrières d'incompréhensions anéanties, il ne restait que le bonheur de la découverte.

**FIN**


End file.
